


в доме пожар

by murakaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: жан-жак переводит взгляд на снайперскую винтовку отабека, которой тот мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы восстановить справедливость на площади. один выстрел - и лысая голова мужика в белой майке превратилась бы в мясную кровавую супницу, набитую свинцом. но отабеку плевать на справедливость. он продолжает протирать тарелку.





	в доме пожар

отабек и жан-жак вместе, потому что так получилось.  
  
в смысле, нет, они вместе не в том смысле. богатенький (в прошлом) канадский (в прошлом) мальчик (в прошлом) еще не достиг того дна, на котором отабек лениво сосет кислое пиво из бутылки. ему осталось еще как минимум два или три падения, чтобы упасть рядом с отабеком на продавленный вонючий диван и целоваться, сдирая кровавые корочки с губ. они вместе не в том самом смысле и потому, что отабек всегда носит при себе крепкий тяжелый нож, которым может проткнуть кожаную куртку жан-жака вместе со внутренними органами. а ведь отабек даже не натурал, ни одной своей нервной или кровяной клеткой не натурал. леруа видел у него в кошельке (зачем нужен кошелек, если деньги больше ничего не стоят?) фотографию в виде сердечка, и на ней пацан. так что нет, алтын, дело не в ориентации, говорит жан-жак однажды утром.  
  
дело во мне, говорит жан-жак однажды днем.  
  
ты меня ненавидишь, говорит жан-жак однажды вечером.  
  
отабек приподнимает свою густую казахскую бровь и продолжает протирать тарелку грязной бурой тряпкой. по ту сторону битого стекла разворачивается очередная человеческая бойня возле военного грузовика с гуманитаркой. когда наступил пиздец, для уничтожения общества не понадобилось ни одного зомби. достаточно было голода. голода и природной человеческой сучности. жан-жак смотрит, как мужик в растянутой белой майке пинает тощего ребенка неопределимого пола сапогом и забирает два бруска хлеба, вместо одного. жан-жак переводит взгляд на снайперскую винтовку отабека, которой тот мог бы воспользоваться, чтобы восстановить справедливость на площади. один выстрел — и лысая голова мужика в белой майке превратилась бы в мясную кровавую супницу, набитую свинцом. но отабеку плевать на справедливость. он продолжает протирать тарелку.  
  
они спят под одним тонким одеялом, потому что на улице (и в квартире тоже, потому что стены картонные) холодно так, что зуб на зуб не попадает. будто вместе с голодом, чумой и человеческой глупостью они получили атомную зиму в качестве бонуса. закажите гомосексуалистов, тюремные изнасилования и инцест прямо сейчас — и получите гниение эпидермы в подарок. жан-жак думает об этом, и ему становится мерзко, как не бывало уже много месяцев. он дотрагивается своей ледяной ногой до ступни отабека, и чувствует как тот вздрагивает. отабек любит притворяться спящим, когда чувствует, что вот-вот — и жан-жак доебется. он хорошо притворяется: даже не дергается, когда леруа как бы в шутку целует его в ухо. на самом деле, жан-жаку кажется, что до продавленного дивана и корочек на губах осталось одно падение.  
  
когда наступил пиздец, все мизантропы, социофобы и хикикомори осознали, насколько им не хватает общения. насколько хочется услышать надоедливое жужжание людского роя за стенами. насколько страшно действительно остаться в одиночестве. отабек не мизантроп, не социофоб и не хикка, но ему тоже бывает одиноко. очень редко. например, когда жан-жак совершает очередную свою дурацкую вылазку в сторону заводов. там все пожгло ядерным пламенем, там нечего искать, ты понимаешь это? ты понимаешь это, придурок, или нет?  
  
жан-жак понимает. но сидеть в четырех стенах с отабеком, который наглаживает эту фотографию у себя в кошельке — это изрядно подтачивает нервы. когда на главной площади в очередной раз собирается толпа, жадная до любой гуманитарки, отабек усаживает леруа напротив себя, достает из бара коньяк средней паршивости и говорит:  
  
«в доме пожар. в одной комнате заперт младенец, в другой твой домашний питомец, допустим, кот. кого ты спасешь: младенца или кота?».  
  
так звучал вопрос, который мы задавали друг другу на переменах в младшей школе. уже тогда меня поражал цинизм моих одноклассников. потому что по-настоящему вопрос был совершенно иной. не «кого ты спасешь из огня?». «кого ты оставишь умирать в огне?» — вот что всех интересовало на самом деле. всем было плевать, что ты кого-то спас. ведь ты дал кому-то умереть (читай: убил кого-то), и всем было любопытно: кого? только через несколько лет я понял, что вопрос был риторическим, с однозначным и неизменным ответом: ты должен спасти младенца, если хочешь, чтобы с тобой и дальше разговаривали в классе. если ты отвечал, что спас бы кота — ты априори считался мразью. нет, ты становился мразью. так что, нужно было спасать ребенка, и это, конечно же, понятно каждому.  
  
отабек смотрит на жан-жака спокойно, задумчиво, жутко. именно в такой последовательности с разрывом в три секунды. будто перед ним не человек, а набор пронумерованных органов, безусловных рефлексов и сто пятидесяти вариаций ненатурального канадского акцента. жан-жаку становится тяжело и жарко от этого взгляда.  
  
— и что ты выбрал?  
  
отабек снисходительно улыбается.  
  
я спас кота.  
  
— мы все еще говорим о  _гипотетическом_  выборе?  
  
отабек говорит: да.  
его глаза говорят:  _а ты подумай._  
  
а ты подумай, с кем решил остаться во время сраного апокалипсиса и к кому прижимаешь свои ледяные ноги по ночам. хорошенько подумай, богатенький канадский мальчик (все в прошедшем времени).  
  
жан-жак смотрит на снайперскую винтовку за спиной отабека, на его бледные нервные пальцы, держащие стакан, на кошелек. глаза невозможно оторвать от этого чертового кошелька с чертовой фотографией, на которой чертов пацан улыбается своей чертовой улыбкой. отабек все понимает. он достает крепкий тяжелый нож из кармана куртки и вырезает фотографию из плена черной кожи. вертит в пальцах. кривит рот в болезненной гримасе и щелкает зажигалкой под фотографией. изображение улыбающегося блондина чернеет и осыпается жан-жаку на ботинки. отабек дует на обожженные пальцы со вздувшимися волдырями. леруа забывает, что отабек может проткнуть его кожаную куртку вместе со внутренними органами, и притягивает его бритую колючую голову к себе. целует в ухо уже открыто, не в шутку. судорожно втягивает носом холодный воздух, когда отабек обнимает его в ответ.  
  
люди по ту сторону битого стекла кричат и рычат, как звери. единственная желтящая лампа в квартире перегорает с характерным хлопком. в темноте жан-жак прижимается подбородком к коротким волосам на затылке отабека, когда слышит глухое «отпусти». конечно же, он отпускает. отабек и жан-жак вместе, потому что так получилось. и никто никому ничего не должен.  
  
отабек с трудом поднимается с пола и пару минут стоит в тишине. потом кладет жесткую руку жан-жаку на плечо.  
  
— я тебя  _не_  ненавижу, если что.  
  
до продавленного дивана и кровавых корочек на губах осталось ноль целых ноль десятых падений жан-жака леруа.


End file.
